The Bad Dream
by Sergeant Major Valkyrie
Summary: Maka has a nightmare and who else but a certain white-haired weapon is there to give her a tough comforting pat on the back?
1. Nightmares

Hey, this is my first story so please go easy on me! R&R please!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Darkness…w-why…why was it so dark? Maka's mind was racing and clouded with thoughts as she drifted in the seemingly endless darkness. Where was she? Which way was up? Down? What was going on? Suddenly, she caught a flicker of light a little ways ahead. 'What the…?' She thought as she started to make her way towards the light. Just a little bit closer… Suddenly, the light surrounded her and pulled her in, making her gasp and clench her eyes shut from the brightness.

After a few moments, she forced her eyes to open and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. A white room…with only a single black door across from her. She walked slowly towards it and stopped a few feet from it. Just when she reached towards the knob, it swung open slowly. She hesitantly took a tiny step back as it stopped when it was wide open. She looked at the doorway and then walked slowly in. Suddenly, she heard the door slam behind her and she whipped around in alarm. There was nothing there… 'Something's definitely not right…' She thought warily and returned her attention ahead. She moved to take a step when she heard a slow dripping sound. She looked down and gasped. Blood! There was a puddle of blood at her feet! Surely it wasn't her blood because she had no injuries… Whose could it be?

Suddenly, she heard a faint gurgling sound coming from somewhere in front of her and she looked up. It was the battlefield where she had defeated the Kishin Asura! But wait… It was the Kishin and _Soul_ who were fighting, not her! Suddenly, the Kishin's bandages advanced towards Soul, who didn't seem to register them in time… **SQUELCH! **'No… _No! _**NOOOOOO!' **Maka screamed in her mind and she let a shrill, panicked scream pass her lips. "SOUL!" She shot up in her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks and her throat sore from screaming so loudly. She heard the door to her room slam open and Soul was standing there, his eyes wide. "Maka! What's wrong, are you hurt?" He ran to her bedside and grasped her shoulders, frantically looking her over. When his eyes came to her face, he automatically brought her close and murmured in her ear. "What happened, Maka?" She shook and her hands came up to clench his shirt in her hands as more tears spilled forward. She cried into his chest, blabbering things like, "I'm so sorry, Soul! I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you! I'm the most horrible Meister ever!" He pushed her back a bit and looked intensely into her eyes. "Maka. Tell me what happened." She replied in a shaky voice, "Y-You were stabbed… A-And there w-was nothing I could d-do…" His brows furrowed in confusion. "Wait a minute, Maka. Who stabbed me?" Her lower lip trembled. "T-The Kishin…" He shook his head and sighed. "Maka, I'm fine. The Kishin is dead, we took care of him remember?" She looked down and nodded. "Then see? Nothing to worry about." She looked up at him and he looked at her a moment before he smirked. "Where's the tough Maka I partnered up with?" She smiled at him and wiped the rest of her tears away with her hand, then she straightened her back. He chuckled. "That's more like it. Now get some sleep. You're gonna need it." She nodded and he stood up and walked to her door. "Night." He closed her door. Maka slept soundly after that.

_Okay that was longer than I had originally planned, but tell me what you think!_


	2. Basketball and Near Death Experiences

Maka woke up early that morning and looked sleepily at her alarm clock. 7:00. She sighed and got out of bed. She went towards the bathroom, her eyes half-closed. Then, she smacked into something hard and fell on her butt. "OW! Son of a-!"

She looked dumbly up at the white bathroom door. She got up and banged on the closed door. "SOUL! Hurry up so I can shower!" She heard Soul's annoyed voice through the door. "Hey, hold on tiny-tits! Don't rush me, it's not cool!"

Maka rolled her eyes. "Yeah well being slow isn't cool either, baka!" She heard Soul sigh and a few minutes later, he opened the door and walked past her. "There. All yours, princess." She looked after him in confusion. Jeez, usually he would keep arguing with her. What was wrong with him today?

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door, then started the shower. Twenty minutes later she walked out in a towel and went to her room, closing the door. She walked out of her room ten minutes later in her signature dress shirt, green tie, black and red plaid skirt, and cream colored vest. She walked down to the kitchen and decided to cook breakfast. She took some eggs out of the fridge and some bacon and took out a pan.

She unwrapped the bacon and threw it on the oiled pan. It started sizzling immediately. She stood at the stove and watched it. When she decided it was done, she took out a white plate and piled all the bacon onto it. Then she took the eggs and cracked two to start with.

She made three fried eggs and scrambled four others. Then she called out for Soul. "Soul! Breakfast!" Soul walked out of his room and came down to fix his plate. He hadn't said a word since this morning. "Soul? You're really quiet. Is something wrong?"

Soul stared at her. "I'm fine. Why?" Maka looked down at her plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. "Well usually you say more than what you did this morning. I just thought it was kind of odd." Soul raised his eyebrow. "Sorry." Maka shook her head. "No it's ok it was just odd to me." Soul nodded and continued eating. Maka also ate quietly. Soul finished first and brought his dish to the sink. "What do you want to do today?" Maka thought a bit. "Why don't we get together and play some basketball?" Soul shrugged. "Sounds cool to me. I'll go call Black* Star and Tsubaki." Maka nodded. "I'll call Kid."

A couple hours later, the gang was at their usual basketball court, picking teams. "Okay, Maka, Liz, me, and Black* Star will be on our team. Kid, Patty, and Tsubaki will be on the other." Soul directed. And they took their positions. The first round was won by Soul's team. The second was won by Kid's team. The third and fourth was won by Soul's team.

By then, they were all sweaty and dirty. Maka stood up from her resting place. "I'll go get us some water. I'll be back." She walked down the street. She looked for the nearest market to buy water. She got an eight pack of bottled water and right as she started walking back to the court, some kid grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, babe. Wanna go to my place?" Maka glared at him. "Piss off, jerk." She made to walk off, but he spun her around and glared down at her. "I'm not gonna ask again." She snarled. "Neither am I. Let. Go." He only sneered at her and dragged her into an alley. She yelped and struggled.

He pinned her against a brick wall and covered her mouth. She kicked him in the balls and he groaned in pain, hunching over. She took that opportunity to scream out, "HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" She stopped as she felt something cold and sharp on her neck. "Don't say another word, bitch."

She felt a pain in her neck and something warm and wet streamed down her neck. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut. She then heard a familiar '**SHLINK' **sound and she opened her eyes. The boy also froze as a red and black zigzagged blade was wrapped threateningly around his body. "Get your filthy hands off my Meister, you bastard." Maka snapped her head to the source of the deep voice.

"Soul!" She yelped. Soul didn't look at her, just glared menacingly at the boy. "You better never touch her again. Get out of here and never come back." The boy gulped and nodded fearfully. Soul's scythe transformed back into his arm and he snarled. "Go."

The boy stumbled out of the alley like a rocket and Soul looked at her. "You okay, Maka?" Maka nodded shakily. She grabbed her neck. "He just cut me." Soul rushed over to her and pulled her hand away from her neck. Blood was gushing out of a gash in her neck. "We need to get this disinfected and bandaged. Come on, we're going home."

Maka almost objected, but a look from Soul told her otherwise. They rushed home as fast as they could and Soul directed her to the bathroom. He took out the first-aid kit and some rubbing alcohol. He took a rag and dipped some on it. He gently applied it to her neck. She winced in pain and almost flinched away.

"Sorry." Soul murmured and did it gentler. The pain wasn't as sharp this time. He took out some bandages and started wrapping them over her neck. She decided to break the silence. "Soul? T-Thanks for saving me. . ." Soul looked at her as he finished. "You're welcome." Maka looked down. "How did you know I was in trouble?" Soul shrugged. "You were taking forever. I thought something was wrong. I went to look for you and I heard you scream." Maka nodded and was silent.

Soul finished. "There. I'm done." Maka hopped off the counter. "How about Chinese?" Maka nodded. "I'll go call then." Soul walked to the kitchen. Maka sighed and walked to her room. She collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling. What a day. . . She could have been killed . . . or raped. . . She didn't think she was going to make it.

She really owed Soul her life. He saved it, for Death's sake! She sighed. It was because of her that she was still here. An hour later, they ate and went to bed. Well, Soul did. Not her. She was still awake, staring at the ceiling. She wished she could sleep. . . She turned over. She _needed _to sleep. She needed it. She closed her eyes and soon fell into sleep, a certain white-haired Weapon worming his way into her dreamland.

_Okay! How was it? R&R please to tell me if you liked it! Ja ne!_


End file.
